Whispers that Echo Through Time
by KingRabbit
Summary: His long raven hair shifts, darkening the space we are in as he leans down to kiss me. His lips are soft, smooth and like the finest satin. He moves with an expertise that makes me feel like I've never kissed him, or anyone, before. But I have. So many times. Every night. It's agony and it's pleasure and I don't care anymore, so long as I get it. Yullen, yaoi, rated for later maybe
1. Prologue

**Hey guys. Long time no see, neh? Sorry I haven't updated or anything in a while. Been busy like you wouldn't believe. Gr12 is. a. bitch. Essay every class along with major assignments. I'm buried beneath paper after paper. Then there is problems with uni that need to be taken care of. Wah! Busy. Anyway, instead of boring you any further, I present to you a new fic. It's actually quite old, but I had forgotten about it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own dgm. I do have in my possession most of the manga, all of the episodes including the ones that were never translated, a dgm body pillow, a yullen poster, an allen plushie and many other things (buttons/phonecharms/several pictures on my ipod) as well is this fic. Mine. Rawr.**

* * *

**Whispers That Echo Through Time**

.Prologue.

The night was cool, quiet and calm. There was only the barest hint of silver in the sky where the moon was. The darkness was speckled with stars but there was a breeze, carrying in clouds. It would be a great relief to the people. The crops would drink well tonight, if not in the morning.

Two shadows could be seen, slipping between the houses, avoiding the lights. They came from opposite directions and met behind a tall weeping willow. Hidden from view, each removed their hood and greeted the other.

One was a tall redhead, the other shorter by only a few inches with long raven hair. The redhead made a dramatic, sweeping bow, removing his bandana in mockery of a formal stance.

"Denka-sama~! It's been so long, my dear Yuu-chan!"

The raven haired man growled. "Cut the crap. All I want to know is if you can pull this off."

The redhead grinned, his single eye twinkling with a dark power. "Oh, but of course. I am Fate incarnate. There is none other than can do as I do."

The raven-haired nodded. "Good. How long?"

The redhead looked thoughtful. "He's still in 'training' so I'd give him about a year or so."

"That's too long!"

The redhead looked surprised. "Oh? Eager for the prize are we~? Well, if you want him sooner, your going to have to pay a little extra."

The raven haired man snorted. "What higher price is there than letting myself be killed?"

The redhead's eye began to glow slightly. "Simple. When your gone, his life is mine and he can't join you."

Kanda tensed. Eternity in Eden without him? "What use would a Fate have for a mortal?"

The redhead grinned childishly. "He's different."

"I..."

He didn't think he could do it. Eternity was a very, very long time to be alone.

"I promise I'll take care of him." The redhead said, smiling softly at the younger man's hesitation. Who would have thought...

The raven haired man stared hard. "Fine. But on one condition."

Lavi grinned. "Say no more, say no more. I already know what your going to demand." He sighed. "And I guess I can allow it. But I'm not sure Death will be very happy with me for taking two."

The younger man snorted. "Since when has she ever given you a hard time."

"Yeah, yeah. But she'll probably come looking for you. She's going to need a contract and a substitute."

The young prince let a cruel grin spread across his face. "I can get her all substitutes she needs."

The redhead nodded, a light smile painted on his lips. "Of course."

They continued talking for many hours before parting, each satisfied that they had gotten what they'd come for...

* * *

**So what do you think? Worth continuing? I have Act 1, Scene 1 ready and waiting, so depending on the response to this, I might post it. Review please.**

* * *

**Maybe some of you might already know, but me and Starisia the Shadow Demon have teamed up and created a story together. We shouldn't have been allowed to, but it's there. Something tells me that saying something about us going to hell would be oddly self serving considering the nature of the fic. You can find a link to it on my profile page. **

**I'm also now on Tumblr for some reason... **

**king-rabbit. tumblr. com**

**I warn you that I have done quite a bit of spamming, but if you're fine with that, follow (stalk) me?**


	2. Chapter 1

Whispers that Echo Through Time chapter 1

.Act 1.

.Scene 1.

.Allen.

I was on my back. It was how it usually started out. I was on a soft bed, staring at a elaborately painted ceiling. I was wearing a kimono again. But that was very common. It was open across my chest, just barely making it closed when it got to my pelvis.

So that's how it was going to be today. I look to my left. There a nightstand with a jewel encrusted dagger on it. I grab it and hold it with both hands above me before taking tight hold of the handle. I turn to my right.

He's there, on his side and propped up on his elbow. His dark eyes are open and he's watching me, hidden amusement written across his face.

"Are you going to do it today?" He asks, his deep, sultry voice making me shiver.

"I'll try." I reply. He sets himself above me, leaning on his arms that are either side of my head and his long, loose hair curtains us away from the world. He's wearing a kimono as well. It's black. I stare into his eyes, then passed him to the dagger that's still in my hand. I hold it so the blade in over the back of his neck. I feel resistance and know it's touching his flesh. I look back into his eyes.

He just blinks, a small quirk to his lips. He's steady, daring me to go through with the action.

But I don't. I never do. His dark eyes draw me in and I glare before putting the dagger back onto the nightstand. He smirks, knowing he's won. Again.

His long raven hair shifts, darkening the space we are in as he leans down to kiss me. His lips are soft, smooth and like the finest satin. He moves with an expertise that makes me feel like I've never kissed him, or anyone, before.

But I have.

So many times.

Every night.

It's agony and it's pleasure and I don't care anymore, so long as I get it.

His lips move from mine down my neck, adding marks to the many that are already there. I tilt my head, letting him do what he wishes. I just stare at the ceiling, moving my arms so that they are below his, holding him lightly.

I hear a sob. He pauses and looks at me and I realize that the noise was from me. He's blocking my view of the ceiling, his cobalt eyes all I can see. And there's surprise in them, and if you squint, you might find a hint or less of concern.

"Moyashi?" He asks in that low, beautiful voice that sends shivers down my spine to my toes that are curling in pleasure.

I look at him and there are tears in my eyes and a heavy weight on my chest.

"I have to kill you." Is all I say.

He seems surprised at my words, but then the lines between his eyebrows all but disappear.

"As if you could, Moyashi."

I smile at him and sit up enough to kiss him, my hand making it's way to his jaw. He leans into the touch as we kiss, letting me take over this time.

I hear a knocking in the back of my head but ignore it. It slowly because more insistent and I groan wishing I could make it go away.

"Allen!"

I sprang up, panting and sweating. Looking around, I see that I am back in my room. The white sheets are tangled around my legs and there is a knocking on my door again. Breathing hard, I begin unwinding the constricting material and tumble to the floor. Scrambling to get up, I pull open the door.

And close it right back up.

"Hey!" Came the surprised cry from the other side.

"Go away, Lavi! And stop putting those damn dreams in my head!" I snarl, turning. He's there, sitting on a wicker chair next to the open window.

I growl. "Bastard."

He grins at me. "Oh, come on, Allen. You know you enjoy them."

I blush because I can't deny it. But then my face darkens and I glare hard. "You know what I have to do, so why are you torturing me like this?"

The redhead just grins. "I have my reasons. But just remember, you want out of this life, so you follow through with what happens."

"And what's going to happen?" I ask.

He doesn't answer.

I cluck my tongue and get read for the day, not at all caring that the Fate is watching me with amused eyes. I turn my back to him and let my short robe fall to the floor, leaving me naked. He whistles and I glare at him over my shoulder. His expression turns dark as he takes in the many scars that decorate my body.

"What?" I ask. "It's not the first time you've seen them."

"There weren't that many before. He's not going to be happy."

I frown at him. "Who's 'he'?"

But I've lost him to his thoughts. I shrug and slip on a pair of white skin-tight leather pants and a long-sleeved white turtleneck. I put a thin white kimono over that and a heavier midnight blue one on top of it. Strapped to my leg is a long, thin blade, hidden beneath the folds of my outfit. The obi is a pale blue and I hide another blade within the folds of the tie. I put a dark wig on, the strands falling to the small of my back. I hate wearing make-up but today I do. There's a dark shadowy blue that I put on my eyelids and a light red powder that I use for my cheeks. I color my eyebrows with a piece of soft charcoal until they match my hair. I look out the window. The sun is almost down.

Soon.

I turn back go Lavi. He's sleeping. Kicking him lightly, I ask him help me put on my boots. He sighs and I put my foot up between his legs, resting on the chair. He raises an eyebrow and I return it with a seductive smile.

"Your such a tease." He says. I laugh lightly and put my hand on his shoulder for balance as he grabs my ankle and slips it into the knee-high white boots with black soles that go over my pants.

"You make such a pretty girl, Allen." Lavi comments, patting my thigh beneath the folds of the kimono. I blush and move away from him. He laughs and I look out into the evening again.

It was time.

I walk to the door and he calls my name. I look at him and his face is serious.

"If you want a life free of your past, then let what happens, happen."

I let my seductive smile settle onto my face again. "Is that Fate's plan?"

He doesn't answer and I know it's true. My smile softens and I nod. I then turn and leave, an uncertainty settling into my chest that doesn't show in my eyes.


End file.
